Warriors: Blinded
by Weyrall
Summary: With hungry hearts and visions blinded with their own self-interest, Windclan is stirring with discontent. And when a mysterious tom joins their ranks, the clan is too engaged in their own woes to recognize the former loner's agenda. !Blinded will contain mature, graphic content.
1. Allegiances

**Allegiances**

* * *

 **Author's Note** Cats will be added to the allegiances as they are introduced. Feel free to suggest characters at any time. I can't promise how much they will be involved in the story, or if they'll make it in at all. _Blinded_ will contain mature themes, suggested and graphic sexual themes.

* * *

Windclan

 **Leader**

Graystar - She-cat. Slate gray with a line of white running from her throat to her underbelly. Dark amber eyes. Patient and analytical, she is rough around the edges but means well.

 **Deputy**

Mothwhisker - Tom cat. Sandy brown tabby with short fur and a white chin. Milky brown eyes. While generally calm and collected, he is not very good at connecting with others and tends to have high expectations.

 **Medicine Cat**

Burntnose - Tom cat. White with a ruddy red nose and a patch of cream color on the back of his neck. Yellow eyes. Relaxed and charming.

Briartail - She-cat. Pale mottled brown tabby with white toes. Green eyes. Sweet and attentive, easily unnerved.

 **Warriors**

Volefur - Tom cat. Tawny with short, yet thick, fur, and a dark pointed face. Hazel eyes. Snide and impatient.

Smoke - Tom cat. Dark, lean, and streamlined, with a smoky black face. Bright amber eyes. Charming and charismatic, but with a mysterious air to him.

 **Elders**

Hootwhisker - Tom cat. Short dark gray fur and particularly long whiskers. Patient but hard-headed, has a narrow perspective.


	2. To Dust (Prologue)

**Prologue: To Dust**

* * *

 **Characters in this Chapter**

Graystar - She-cat. Slate gray with a line of white running from her throat to her underbelly. Dark amber eyes. Patient and analytical, she is rough around the edges but means well.

Burntnose - Tom cat. White with a ruddy red nose and a patch of cream color on the back of his neck. Yellow eyes. Relaxed and charming.

* * *

The slim forms of cats moved quickly over the night-washed moors, white-lined in the moonlight. One fitted seamlessly into the blue dark, the other was in stark contrast- a white smudge against the tall, shaded grasses. The paler cat lunged, catching the other cat by the hindquarters, dragging them both to the ground.

They rolled for a few paces, tumbling over one another. But no harsh yowls broke the air, the mood was light and warm. The white cat gained the upper hand, and pinned his blueish gray companion. He cast the cat an endearing look and pressed his ruddy nose against her cheek, a tingle crossing his spine as he felt the vibrations of her purrs against his whiskers.

"Graystar." His voice hung in the air, husky but with a certain gentleness to it.

Graystar blinked at the white tom with her dark amber eyes, her lips pulling into a soft smile. She craned her head forward, her pink tongue glancing across the tom's cheek.

She let her own body go slack as he nuzzled his face into her neck. The tom slunk lower, running his tongue along the white fur of Graystar's throat, pausing to nibble lightly on the sensitive skin.

The graze of teeth caused the she-cat to jerk involuntarily, pulling her hind legs up to beat playfully against his chest."Ngh... Burntnose."

She stilled again as Burntnose sunk even lower on his lover, grooming the long tufty fur of her underbelly. He felt her stiffen at the sensual contact, bringing a slight smile to his handsome features. He abandoned his grooming as he moved his muzzle closer to her ear, "You're so chast, Graystar."

Graystar squinted at him, a devious look crossing her amber eyes. Burntnose returned this, the two of them staring one another down as if they were sizing each other up, a challenging sort of look. With a playful growl the blue-gray she-cat swung her forelegs about his neck and threw her head around to grab onto the tom's cream-colored scruff.

Burntnose responded by wrapping his own forelegs around her and pulling her sideways so that both of their flanks were pressed to the ground, and their belly fur meshed together.

They stayed like that for awhile, enjoying the contact and each other's warmth, eyes shut and held by one another in that tight embrace.

With a heavy sigh, as though she'd been holding it for awhile, Graystar released her grip from his scruff and mumbled into his fur, "I love you, Burntnose." When the tom didn't respond, her ears flicked back uncertainly. She pulled herself from the embrace and looked upon her lover with worried eyes.

Burntnose was limp, his pale yellow eyes wide open with pupils narrowed to slits. He was staring off into the distance at nothing in particular. Had Graystar not known any better, she'd think he was dead.

Rather, with an uneasy, solemn expression, she sunk down next to the white tom, pressing her body close to him. She laid her head protectively over his neck and winded her tail about him, as she let her amber eyes study the distant horizon. Quietly Graystar noted the hints of orange and pink that colored the edges of the sky, and the darkness seemed fleeting as a dull gray colored in what was once a beautiful shade of blue and black. Her clan would wonder where they'd gone off to soon.

The ramblings in her head cut off as she felt him convulse against her, as the tom sprang back to consciousness. He breathed in short gasps, his ruddy nose flaring with the effort, and a row of hairs raising along his spine.

Although she felt a small shock of relief at feeling him stir, the two cats found themselves staring at the same thing: the swath of stars that hung above them, almost indistinguishable in the approaching daylight. "Are they mad?" Graystar asked uneasily, echoing the thoughts that had been rolling about in her head since he had blanked out.

Burntnose's jaws parted, although he hesitated in speaking. "They…" He paused, his tongue flicking over his lips nervously. "I believe it's an omen."

It seemed like sorrow had rooted itself in the yellow of his gaze, as he slowly looked over to meet his partner's eyes. "I believe our ancestors are angry. We can't keep meeting like this. There's consequences for breaking the code."

Graystar lips tightened just as her heart did, and she pulled away from him, deciding to sit up with her back to him. Her voice cracked when she asked, "What did they say?"

The white tom's expression was full of hurt, particularly for the sudden break of contact. He didn't like Starclan's sentence anymore than she did. " _Blind in the haze of our own interests, our paws walk the path to the adder's waiting mouth._ " Stiffly, Burntnose pulled himself to his paws, his face still downcast as he turned to look in the direction of camp. "We've been selfish to be going on like this Graystar. As a leader, you can't be burdened with kits. As a medicine cat, it's forbidden for me to even share this kind of connection with you. Who knows what or who we might be endangering."

He moved towards her slowly, about to rest his head on the back of her neck, until he reminded himself that more contact would only make their quiet parting that much more painful. "It's what's best for the clan." He wanted to remind her that he'd always love her. But perhaps, it'd be for the best that they both forgot about their relationship, and let it go to dust.

"Right." Graystar still refused to look at the white tom, her eyes somber and blank. "I think we should go home."


	3. Hunted

**Chapter 1:**

* * *

 **Author's Note** This chapter contains sex and rape. Critique is welcome. This is my first time attempting to write a lemon so expect some areas of the writing to be a bit lacking.

* * *

 **Characters in this Chapter**

Smoke - Tom cat. Dark, lean, and streamlined, with a smoky black face. Bright amber eyes. Charming and charismatic, but with a mysterious air to him.

Briartail - She-cat. Pale mottled brown tabby with white toes. Green eyes. Sweet and attentive, easily unnerved.

* * *

The ground clapped with the beat of hooves as the massive animals pranced about the pen. Horses are what Smoke had taken to calling them- it'd been what he'd heard the nofurs shout from time to time. The tom was poised on top of one of the posts lining the slat fence, his amber eyes following the horses as they cantered about with a casual interest. In the bright light of mid-day, the tom's dark pelt almost looked cinnamon.

His nose whistled quietly as he inhaled the stuffy breeze, his muzzle bunching with distaste as he caught the lingering smell of horse dirt. Deciding the spot was no longer comfortable, the dark-furred cat rose to his paws and arched his back in a brief stretch. He hopped down from the post and padded leisurely towards the open mouth of the barn.

"Hmm." Smoke felt the coolness settle over him as he passed the doorway, and after casting his gaze around the room twice to decide what he'd do, he resigned to laying down beside one of the square haybales. He crossed one foreleg over the other and rested his chin over his paws. The boredom was riddled across him plainly- in the stiffness of his shoulders and his half-lidded expression.

His restless nap was short-lived. Out of the corner of his eye, he spotted a form slink carefully through the grasses edging the gravel paths. The tom's eyes flashed with interest and his ears angled forward. Smoke automatically moved to his paws, sinking down into a hunter's crouch, poised as one might be when stalking prey.

Smoke kept along the shadow of the barn's doorframe as he watched the slim creature advance from the grasses. They were certainly feline, and based on the cat's subtle shape and figure, he decided that the cat was definitely female. A spark of primitive excitement crossed his brilliant amber eyes.

He quietly observed as the she-cat padded along the horse fence, dipping her head down on occasion to sniff at the ground. She was looking for something. And he noted with a quiet bemusement how the small feline flinched whenever she heard the heavy clasp of horse hooves.

The tom rose from his hunter's crouch as he passed the doorway. Approaching such a timid cat like she was his prey was not an appropriate introduction, Smoke decided. "Are you looking for something?"

He willed himself to not grin wildly when the cat gave a small leap at his conversational entrance, the fur along her spine standing straight. "Oh!" He saw her clearly now, the female was mottled brown with a touch of white coloring her toes, and set with a pair of green eyes. She paused for a moment as her eyes traveled up and down the stranger, before she let go of a soft sigh. The she-cat dipped her head apologetically. "I'm sorry, I didn't see you."

"Clearly." Smoke purred, the tip of his tail flicking with amusement as he walked in a half-circle around her, causing the she-cat to tense. Noting this reaction, the dark tom sat down, curling his tail about his paws. "What are you here for?"

The mottled tabby's ears still were set flat to the back of her head, but she spoke more collectedly. "Burnt- my mentor sent me to gather yarrow."

"Mentor? That's a strange word." Smoke tilted his head to the side slightly, studying her with interest. A slight smile touched at the corners of his lips, and once again his throat rang with a soft, but distinctly masculine purr. "I didn't take you for a forest cat at first. To be frank with you, I didn't think they could be so pretty."

The shy she-cat felt the warmth in her cheeks at the tom's praise. "Y-yes." She moved her eyes to her paws. "I'm sorry to intrude on your territory, but I need these herbs for my clan." She paused, and tried to offer him a small smile in turn, "And then I'll be out of your fur."

The shaded tom chuckled lightly, his eyes softening on the small cat. "You're sweet." He rose to his paws and padded past her slowly, running his tail across her shoulder as he did. Glancing back to the she-cat, he mewed, "So what does this yarrow look like? I might be able to help."

The brown feline hesitated, looking at her paws as she considered her options. She was uncertain whether she should refuse the tom's help or not. Her ear gave a small twitch as she recalled the elder, Hootwhisker, rambling on about how only Thunderclan cats would accept help from loners and dirty rogues. Yet, the tom's friendliness encouraged her. "I would appreciate that. Yarrow has a long green stalk and clusters of yellow flowers."

The tom nodded, a smile playing on his black-pointed face. "Ah, that awful stuff?" With a snort, he turned and started down the gravel path, beaconing the she-cat to follow him with a motion of his tail. "Not sure why you clan-cats would fuss over that. Back when the nofurs had those dogs, the dumb things would get sick from chewing up all that yarrow-stuff."

The brown she-cat giggled quietly at this, following him down the path. "Nofurs? I think I heard one of Thunderclan's old queens used to call it by that. They're a strange bunch." She paused, realizing her comment could be taken the wrong way. "No offense."

Smoke's tail tip twitched as he looked back at her offering the same slight smile he'd been giving her. "None taken. What does your 'clans' take to calling them?"

"Twolegs, typically."

"I see, I see." He nodded robotically, his attentions drifting away from the conversation as he rounded the corner of the barn, and spotted the bright yellow plant she described. It stuck out like a sore thumb, tucked comfortably between chunks of cement. Idly, without turning his head towards her, he called, "Does the pretty she-cat have a name?"

"You-you're too nice. My name is Briartail."

Smoke swiveled around on his paws and stalked back towards the she-cat, fixing Briartail with intense amber eyes. He didn't stop until his face was inches from her's, and he felt a cool satisfaction wash over him as he saw her shrink away from him shyly. "Think I'm a sweet-talking, lying loner, Briartail? I make my compliments in earnest."

Briartail nodded slowly, taken aback by the male's sudden reproach. "Apologies, I didn't mean it that way… thank you for the compliment…" The sentence hung as she searched her head for a name when she realized she had never asked him for one.

The tom smiled mischievously, as he understood from the lost look in her eyes. "Smoke."

Taking comfort in Smoke's smile, she let her own nervous smirk play on her lips, as she nodded more eagerly. "Yes, thank you Smoke."

"Not a problem at all." He peered back over his shoulder, finding he could still glimpse the bright stalk of yarrow from his position. "I think you'll find what you're looking for over there."

"Oh!" The she-cat padded past him, and peaked around the corner of the wooden structure. Just as the tom described. Briartail's paws moved tenderly over the pavement, picking her way towards the plant.

Smoke followed behind her more slowly, sinking down into a crouch as he did. He watched as the Briartail crawled down on to her underbelly to nip at the base of the yarrow's stem, with a precision that was likely achieved with plenty of practice.

Almost casually, he stepped over her crouched form. The she-cat, busy in her task, hadn't noticed the tom's movements until he hovered over her and had started to gently groom the base of her neck. Under him, she stiffened, feeling the thumps of her heart beat against her chest. "Smoke… what are you doing?" The uncertain question rose from the she-cat's lips, as she released the velvet-like yarrow stem.

He buckled his legs so that the fur of his underbelly was pressed closely to her back, and he nibbled affectionately at the back of her ears. Smoke paused in the intimate grooming to whisper gently in the ear of the she-cat held beneath him. "I'm expressing my appreciation for such a beautiful she-cat."

"I- I can't. Medicine cats aren't allowed to mate." She mewled pleadingly, writhing gently against his grip. The tom however, didn't flinch. Rather he shifted against her and buried his teeth into the scruff of her neck, securing her against him.

Through the loose fur on her neck, she heard him respond, yet for the first time since she met the tom, she detected a hint of impatience edging his voice, causing a spike of unease to accompany the already thunderous pounding of her heart. "Relaaax, your clan doesn't need to know a thing."

He rocked his hips against her for a few heartbeats, feeling the heat rise in his groin as he grinded against the shaking she-cat below him. Smoke purred excitedly as he felt the cool air on the head of his member, which he proceeded to trace teasingly over the soft exposed skin of her nethers.

Briartail inhaled sharply at the strange contact. To her own distress, she realized how arousing she found the whole situation, and in her mind she scolded herself, unsure of why she was being so compliant. Her unsheathed claws picked at the ground in her tension as she felt her folds grow wet from the teasing and the attention.

The dark tom lined his hips up with her own and slowly he pushed the tip of his cock inside of her virgin cunt, a purr ripping through him as he delighted in the she-cat's tightness. Yet, Smoke decided he was in no hurry. This was the first she-cat he'd chanced upon in moons, and he had full intentions of enjoying every minute of it.

Briartail gasped at the new sensation, a moan echoing from her parted lips. But just as she grew used to the intrusion, Smoke pulled out and instead chose to resume teasingly tracing his member along the sensitive skin. "S-Smoke?" She let the question hang in the air, not entirely sure what she wanted to say. Half of her desired nothing more than for him to make her his, and the other burned with the humiliation of allowing a loner to have his way with her.

Smoke grinned almost sadistically as he slowly inserted the tip of his pinkish cock yet again, only to draw it out. "Sweet Briartail." His voice left his lips in a lustful drawl, as he circled around her entrance again. "Is this not enough for you?" He pressed his muzzle close to her ear, nipping at the tip of it as he spoke his next words, "I can only do sooo much without a little motivation."

Burning under the heat of his words and her own desire and humiliation, the mottled brown she-cat cast her eyes down uneasily, watching her own paws as her claws pockmarked the dirt in her frustrations. "Wh-what do you… what can I do?" She swallowed heavily, finding her throat to be dry.

The echoes of his loud, fervorous purrs rang in her ears as she heard him whisper deeply, "Beg."

 _Beg_. She swallowed uneasily. She didn't have the faintest idea of what the tom found arousing, or how to even be arousing. Briartail, in her humble nature, never imagined herself in this sort of situation. The small brown she-cat shut her eyes, as if thinking shutting out the world would let her escape her disciplines. "Pl-pleeease, make me your's Smoke!"

Over her, the handsome tom grinned. He wouldn't call her effort arousing, but the display was cute. Nonetheless, he would reward her. Smoke drew his tongue in a long stroke over the back of her neck and pressed an inch of his length into her tight folds, the slowness of the act torturous but exhilarating, to both the tom and the writhing she-cat. "What do you want me to do to you, my sweet Briartail?"

She panted beneath him, excitement stirring within her as she felt her walls hug around the head of Smoke's cock, and vaguely she wondered if she could fit him all. "More… please. I want all of it…" Briartail, paused, her tongue wetting her lips briefly, before moaning, "Breed me, Smoke!"

"Haha, as you command, my sweet." He pressed his hindlegs tightly around her hips and gripped her scruff between his teeth again. "Briartail, I promise I'll _fuck_ you so hard you won't be able to walk." He grinned callously as he felt her excited purrs against his chest, and yet again, he withdrew his dick from the warmth of her folds, earning him another small gasp from the female beneath him. Shifting on his legs, he lined his engorged, spiny cock up with her core yet again, and with a contented sigh he thrust forward, hilting his whole shaft inside of her and breaking through her hymen, robbing the delicate feline of her virginity in one fell swoop.

Briartail's moaning was broken by the yowl of pain that escaped her lips at the harsh intrusion, as the dark tom hanging over her continued to pump in and out of her at a hurried pace. He would thrust the entirety of his large cock in only to rip it from her body and pound it into her again. The she-cat continued to cry out, feeling the sensitive walls of her pussy burn as his barbed dick scored across the skin. "Smoke! Agh…" She pulled forward, trying to escape the harsh treatment, as she yowled aloud, "Please, it hurts!"

Smoke either didn't hear the she-cat's protests or chose to ignore them. His eyes were shut tight as he pivoted his cock deeper into the small she-cat, whose yowling seemed to steadily still, and in its place, the she-cat felt herself fall into a fit of moans. The pain, while still present, subsided as pleasure dominated. "Ohhhh."

She was near breathless, but the young she-cat continued to cry out as their hips met, his hard cock hilting deep inside her with each stroke, stoking the strange heat building in her loins. "I… I…" Briartail mumbled nonsensically, the words on her tongue getting lost on her muddied mind. The mottled brown tabby's back arched as she felt her walls tighten about his member, moaning loudly as she rode out her first climax.

They were moving in tandem now. With each hard thrust, Briartail bucked back to meet him halfway, their parts connecting with lewd squelches.

Smoke was panting heavily now, his own moans passing his lips, as he pivoted forward, burying his thick shaft as deep into the she-cat as their anatomy would allow, finally reaching his release. He sunk his teeth into her scruff as he climaxed, emptying streams of his hot seed inside of her.

His eyes softened as he gently licked the back of her ears, feeling her muscles shake and shiver beneath him, the heat radiating from her slick fur. "Thank you."

Briartail nodded slowly, a careful but happy smile playing across her lips, "Th-that was amazing." She looked up at her partner, still looming over her, still hilted deep inside of her. A nervous tone retook her voice, as she near whispered, despite no one else being around. "I can't get pregnant. My clan will hate me."

Smoke smiled tenderly as he briefly groomed the back of her neck, tasting the steely flavor of blood from where he had broken the skin. "Hush, you'll be alright." When she returned his soft words with a lost expression, he explained slowly, "If you were in heat, I would have smelt it tree lengths away. But you're not."

With a reluctant sigh, he pulled his limp cock from her tight folds, the she-cat watching curiously as the organ retreated back into its sheath. He responded to her attention with a knowing look, and the mottled she-cat turned her head sheepishly. Huffing amusedly, he meowed, "For your kindness in… sharing this moment with me, Briartail, I'd like to do you a favor."

"A favor?" She mewed curiously as she stood up, her hind legs bowed and her tail tucked over her abused core. Her posture echoed just how sore and exhausted the she-cat was.

The masked tom sat down with his dark-tipped tail wound about him, and gave Briartail a nod. "Yes. I'll… Help you get cleaned up." He got up and padded beside her slowly, tracing the tip of his tail teasingly along her inner thigh as he did, earning a shiver from the forest cat. "And then I'll escort you back to your clan."

A soft purr echoed from her chest as Smoke made a full circle around her, before stooping his head and nosing her tail out of the way. "I think... I'd like that." Her words were slow, distracted by the feeling of the tom's tongue flicking experimentally over her nethers.

He drew his tongue over her sensitive skin in long, slow strokes, before moving on to grooming her thighs and the base her tail. A corner of his lip pulled back in a coy grin as he heard Briartail question with a poorly disguised note of disappointment. "You stopped?"

"The Sun is sinking and you need to look pristine and virgin." Smoke remarked, delivering the words with sarcastic tone. He pushed her to the ground and inched over her, close enough for her to feel his weight on her back. His words came in malicious whisper, his muzzle pressed close to her ears, "Unless you want the whole clan to know their sweet medicine cat fucked."

"No…" She mumbled, tensing at the feeling of his breath on her ear. "You said the clan didn't need to know anything."

He smirked, delighting in the she-cat's unease. "Let's get you home then." The lithe tomcat stepped over Briartail and started down the dirt path marked down by the resident nofurs.

He paused and looked over his shoulder expectantly as he watched the she-cat gather up a spindly stalk of the yarrow plant, before following after him.


End file.
